


Put your hands in the right place

by lenghan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenghan/pseuds/lenghan
Summary: 第一次写肉。背景是现代退役军人！3与硅谷程序员5的现代同居养娃AU。提及Curufin的去世前妻。Celegorm退役之后在试图找一个居住的地方，而Curufin以照顾儿子的名义同意。一切都看上去完美无瑕，直到Celegorm在一个不恰当的时候进了弟弟的卧室。总而言之就是老三冒傻气，老五一脸计划通，以及一脸纯情啥都不知道的小学生Tyelpe。第一次写肉，文笔渣。谢谢。





	

“你的手在干嘛，别告诉我说你的手不知道在往哪里放。”  
“没有，亲爱的curvo,我希望你可以放松一点。”  
“Tyelco，我想你并不知道怎么把你那短的要命的阳具插入我的体内。”Curufin浑身赤裸的躺在床上，头发披在床单上。一脸不耐烦的表情盯着自己最为亲密的哥哥。他的右脚搭在Celegorm的左肩上。Celegorm已经看见了自己弟弟双腿之间那个小小的裂缝，对于Celegorm，那将会成为自己的游乐场。想着要把自己的阳具插入到自己最为亲密的弟弟的体内，就觉得自己裆部又硬了几分，

Celegorm开始和自己的弟弟以及侄子搬到一起住是在3个月前。当时他刚刚退役，暂时没有找到住所，他向自己的6个兄弟打听。  
“你可以和我一起住。”在咖啡厅里，最像父亲的弟弟说道，“Tyelpe经常向我问起你的情况，问你现在怎么样了。”  
“他怎么样了？”  
“刚上小学，比上次和你见面长高了一点。”Curufin用手比划了一下。脸上带着一丝浅笑。  
Celegorm已经好久没有见到自己的侄子了，上次还是自己服兵役之前。Celebrimbor还是一个小豆包，由母亲抱着。那是自己最后一次见到自己的弟媳。  
4年的时间发生了很多事情，他的双胞胎弟弟上了大学，Maglor结婚之后重新登上演奏台。其中也包括Curufin的妻子被一个酒后驾驶的混蛋夺去了生命。那个时候Curufin正在另外一条马路上停车，他的妻子在路边等他，之后……  
Celegorm当时并不在本土，但是他根据Maitimo的转述他听说了一些事情。自从妻子去世之后Curufin整个人都处于麻木的状态，责备自己没有和她在一起。Tyelpe每天哭着要妈妈。几乎都是Kano和他的妻子在承担起照顾他们的职责。大约过了2个月左右，Curvo选择接受现实，带着Tyelpe去了西海岸，那里对于一个程序员有更为广阔的发展空间。而且对于Curufin而言，他希望自己能够忘掉那段回忆。  
所以情况就是这样了，Curufin现在几乎就是单亲爸爸。既要忙工作，又要照顾儿子。有的时候一个人照顾Tyelpe很麻烦，上班的时候编程几乎处于半死不活的状态。Ambarusaa发誓，有一次在放假的时候去看五哥，一进家门没有看见Curvo,只有一个侄子。于是两个小叔叔就问他你爹在哪里，结果Tyelpe咿咿呀呀的说了一句“睡着了。”Ambarusaa们听完之后马上冲进书房看到了最小的哥哥瘫在电脑前面，电脑上有一大串编码。  
之后两个小叔在暑假的时候带着侄子去外面疯了一夏天。也给了Curufin充分的时间休息。  
Celegorm听完双胞胎弟弟的段子之后笑了半天，Feanor给了这仨小子一个人一个白眼。意思就是你们都不懂程序员的累，所以体谅点老五吧。当然，Curufin也考虑过直接让父母带儿子，不过考虑到老爸老妈的黑暗料理（老爸的大火加辣椒。老妈倒是会做点心，但仅仅只会做点心。家里饭菜一般都是大哥做，或者是二哥。）还是决定自己带儿子。据Mori说，Curvo几乎就是处于一个陀螺的状态。

 

所以当Celegorm和Curufin住在一起的时候，他开始帮助Curufin分担一些家务，其中就包括做饭以及侄子的接送问题。Curufin最近有几个很重要的项目要完成，如果完成出色的话他将会晋升，Celegorm一向对于自己最为聪明的弟弟很放心，唯一担心就是弟弟的压力问题。  
他好不容易把摊牌哄睡着之后打算和弟弟说明一下情况，却并不知道自己将会看到什么样的情况。  
Curufin全身赤裸地躺在床上，连被子都没盖，右手抓着床单，而左手，额，插在别的地方。下半身留着刚刚自慰过后的液体。  
相比于兄长的惊讶，Curufin显得很淡定。他拿起桌子上的一块早就准备好的布，将身体擦干净，顺带问了一句：“Tyelpe睡了吗？”  
“你刚刚……在干嘛？”  
“压力大，缓解一下。”  
“那为啥把你的手指塞在……”  
“你不是学过医学吗，你应该知道。”  
Celegorm咽了一口气，他当然知道。作为一名战地医疗官，虽然读书比起自家兄弟几个差了一点【这也是他加入军队服役的理由之一】，但是实战经验也很丰富。而且也不是没有见过这种奇怪的自慰方法。  
Curufin 冷冷看了他一眼，他的弟弟和父亲长得太像了，以至于Celegorm仿佛看见父亲对自己冷眼相对的样子。  
“啥都不要和Tyelpe说。”  
而Celegorm也遵循了弟弟的警告。但是他隐约觉得，Curufin一切都是做给他看。

 

于是，在几周的挑拨和诱惑之下，就有了开头那一幕。  
Celegorm几乎没有碰过姑娘，令人费解的是他是feanor的儿子中长相最为帅气的。老四曾经开玩笑说他可能是三叔失落已久的儿子，直到他们的母亲告诉他们，他们已去世的奶奶的头发也是和Celegorm一样的银色。但是现在Kano，Mori 以及Curvo都结婚了，而他还是个处男。  
Curufin铁灰色的眼睛冷冷盯着他，脸上挂着一丝轻蔑的笑容。Celegorm的手抚慰着自己弟弟腹部的人鱼线，之后又抚慰他的性器和囊袋。最后在穴口处用自己的食指和中指按摩，让自己的弟弟放松。  
Curufin闭着眼睛，感觉Celegorm抚慰的地方仿佛有电流在他的体内游走。但是在Celegorm用中指穿透穴口，进入他的体内的时候，他却紧闭着眼睛，喊了出来。  
Celegorm赶紧停止了自己的动作，用关切的眼神看着自己的弟弟。  
“你是不是，没有给我做润滑。”Curufin咬牙切齿地来了一句。体内传来火辣辣的灼烧般的痛感。没有润滑剂作为辅助，他们的欢爱会变成一场灾难。  
Celegorm看见那瓶润滑剂就放在床头，便拿过来，打开后先是在Curufin的穴口抹了一圈。又往自己的中指上倒了一些，重新回到弟弟的体内。  
“感觉怎么样。”  
“有点凉。体内有点胀。”Curufin说道，尽量忽视体内的不适感。Celegorm比他高，也比他壮，当他看见Celegorm那硕大的阳具的时候，他担心自己的身体能否承受这样的撕裂。Celegorm又往自己的体内插入第二根手指，之后是第三根。他真的很想把自己狠狠地插入自己弟弟的体内，听那个最受宠的孩子在自己的身下求饶，但是Curufin从来都不会那么干。而且Celegorm确定，如果自己此时插进去，对两个人都不好。他的手指并不轻柔，甚至有点野蛮地扩张Curufin的后穴。摸索着那个能让Curufin缴械投降的一点。  
Curufin在适应，等着痛苦变成愉悦。他兄长的手指在自己的体内蠕动着，寻觅着，直到……  
“Fuck，就是那里，对……”  
Celegorm知道自己找到了弟弟的前列腺，于是他用手指按摩那里，Curufin觉得自己体内的快感如同潮水一样，一波又一波地涌来，他的性器在不断吐出前液。他本想要忍住，但是他的身体却出卖了他—他很享受这一切。  
后穴并不满足于这三根手指，它想要更多。比如说Celegorm那根已经硬邦邦的阳具。  
Celegorm突然将手指退了出来。  
Curufin恼怒地盯着他。  
“你知道吗，Curvo。现在的你真的很诱人。或许我应该直接拿出手机给你拍张照片，亦或是把Tyelpe叫醒，来看看他爸爸不为人知的一面。比如说，在我的身下求饶……”Celegorm一边往自己的阳具上抹润滑油，一边挑逗Curufin。  
“你敢！你为何不直接插进来，我敢说，那种挑逗方式，那种手段，只有在你的身上才……”Curufin发出一声哀鸣。因为Celegorm粗暴地将自己的阳具塞到Curufin的体内，从头到尾，只剩下他的囊袋紧贴着Curufin的臀。  
“喜欢吗？”Celegorm低下头，亲吻自己的弟弟。  
Curufin在Celegorm进来的一瞬间觉得自己仿佛要撕裂成两半。他使劲的喘气，试图适应Celegorm。  
“你好大……”  
Celegorm俯下身，亲吻弟弟的唇角，他一开始很轻柔，直到Curufin仰起头，将两个人的舌头纠缠在一起。Curufin的手在兄长的身上留下一道又一道的划痕，使劲按着兄长的臀部，两个人的臀部贴在一起，彼此摩擦，增长着情欲。  
直到Celegorm觉得自己感到窒息的时候他才停止了这个吻，Curufin脸色潮红，一脸满足，他的手摸到两个人结合的地方：“嗯，感觉真好，你知道吗，Telkomo,你在我的体内蠕动的感觉就像是……”  
Celegorm没有耐心听弟弟说完，他直接开始粗暴的抽插自己。每一次顶入都比上一次更深，去寻找那个能让Curufin尖叫的点。  
“对，对，就是那里，深一点……”  
Celegorm只碾压了几下，Curufin就射了出来，精液洒在两人的胸膛上。  
高潮的到来使得Curufin的后穴变得格外的紧致，Celegorm觉得自己被弟弟的甬道吃得死死的，在这种情况下缴械投降，将自己的爱液射在弟弟的体内。  
他并没有急着拔出来，而是靠在弟弟的胸口上，感受着他的心跳和呼吸。  
Curufin轻喘着笑道：“你这就不行了？”  
“你呢？感觉爽吗？”Celegorm舔了舔弟弟的乳尖，用手抚慰弟弟的性器。  
“爽到了。”Curufin觉得体内那根性器又有硬起来的趋势，“但是这完全不够……”  
Celegorm支起上身，与Curufin面对面，笑着问：“那你觉得怎样才够？”  
“嗯……”Curufin做出沉思状，“比如说你把我干的下不了床，反正明天是周末，有的是时间……”  
Celegorm拔出自己的阳具，把弟弟翻过来，打开双腿，Curufin明白他的用意后，用四肢支撑住身体。  
“这可是你自找的……”Celegorm掰开臀瓣，将自己重新插入Curufin双腿的紧致之中，“不得不说，你体内真的很舒服，Curvo。”  
“别废话，干我……”  
Celegorm趴下身，开始舔舐Curufin的肩膀，以及耳尖，左手扶着Curufin，右手开始把住他的性器。  
Curufin用自己的右手试图拍开Celegorm那只抓住他阳具的手。  
“在我高潮之前，我是不会让你射出来的。”  
“哦？”Curufin一边使劲抑制自己腹部燃起的欲望，一边迎合Celegorm的动作。“那我倒想看看我们两个谁先射出来。”  
安静的夜晚，只有喘息声，肉体的交合声，以及黏腻的水声。  
这个夜晚注定很长。

 

Celebrimbor起来的时候已经是9点了，Curufin对他还算是有点严格，就算在周末，Curufin都会在早上8：30叫他起床。  
今天是个例外。  
他换好衣服，走到爸爸的房间里，看到爸爸正在床上躺着，眼睛紧闭。  
“爸爸？”celebrimbor扒开覆盖在Curufin上身的被子，皱起眉头，为什么爸爸的身上有这么多红色的印啊？  
“Tyelpe，你先出来吧，你爸爸还需要多休息一下，他昨天晚上吃的有点多。”celebrimbor听到他三伯的声音，一转头，Celegorm正在房间门口站着，头发就像炸了一样，明显是刚刚起床没来得及收拾。  
Celebrimbor推了Curufin几下，问道：“那和爸爸早上起不来有什么关系？”  
Celegorm的表情突然变得高深复杂：“他吃了太多的香肠加奶油，而且昨天晚上熬夜太久。现在肚子可能有点疼。”  
“那种东西好吃吗？”Celebrimbor一脸天真地问道，“我倒是想尝尝看。”  
“哦，你可能会得。Tyelpe，我亲爱的侄子。”Celegorm笑道。“赶紧去吃早饭吧，我做了煎鸡蛋。”  
Celebrimbor听完，笑着跑出门口，在走廊上疑惑地望向他的伯父：“三伯，您不和我一起来？”  
“不，亲爱的。我想我需要叫醒你爸爸。”Celegorm笑着关了房间门。

Curufin光着身子从床上爬起来，尽量忽视昨天晚上残留在体内的满足的钝痛感，他的大腿上是Celegorm在昨晚性交过程中留下的痕迹。Celegorm走过来，扒开他的双腿，满意地检查Curufin肛门的红肿。  
“怎么。你还想继续？”Curufin皱着眉头看到Celegorm用手戳了戳自己的肛门。“我可没有体力了。”  
“看样子情况不错。除了红肿之外没有其他问题。”Celegorm的手指插入Curufin的肛门。换来Curufin一声呻吟，“提醒我下次要做的话得给你提前把肛塞塞上。你太紧了，夹得我疼。”  
“只要你还在我儿子面前说荤段子就别想。”Curufin满脸阴沉地下了床，开始穿衣服。小心翼翼地避免腿张得太大。“还有下次，我要在上面。”  
Celegorm爆发出一声奸笑：“随时奉陪。”

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢阅读。对于AO3的使用我还在摸索。第一次产腿肉。  
> 谢谢。


End file.
